


Day Twenty-Seven: Against A Wall

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Panty Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Hello, Dean,” Cas says as he walks into their bedroom. Dean gets up from where he’s sitting on the bed, embracing Cas in his arms as soon as he’s close enough.“So what’s my surprise?” Dean asks as he rubs his nose softly against Cas’.Cas nips Dean’s lower lip playfully. “You’ll just have to open it to find out.”





	Day Twenty-Seven: Against A Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



“Hello, Dean,” Cas says as he walks into their bedroom. Dean gets up from where he’s sitting on the bed, embracing Cas in his arms as soon as he’s close enough. 

“So what’s my surprise?” Dean asks as he rubs his nose softly against Cas’. 

Cas nips Dean’s lower lip playfully. “You’ll just have to open it to find out.”

Dean’s body thrums with lust and anticipation. He carefully begins to strip Castiel of his trenchcoat, then his suit coat. He takes his time pulling off Cas’ tie and dress shirt. 

“Too many layers,” Dean pretends to grumble. Cas begins to help Dean out of his tee and pajama pants. 

Left in just his boxers, Dean pulls Cas in by the back of his neck, kissing the angel. Dean’s body heats up as he opens his mouth, allowing their tongues to graze each other. He pushes his hips forward, rubbing his hard cock against the front of Cas’ slacks. 

“Open your present, Dean,” Cas says, his deep voice causing Dean to shiver. 

Dean opens the front of Cas’ slacks but once he sees what’s inside he freezes. His hands shake as he takes a step back to look at Cas’ face.

“What?”

Cas bites on his bottom lip. “I found your browser history. I thought I’d surprise you.”

Dean’s face heats up as realization dawns on him. “Fuck,” he whispers to himself, turning his back to Cas. His body is tense all over when Cas’ hands gently touch his shoulders. 

“What’s wrong? Did I make a mistake?”

Dean shakes his head. “No. I was looking at panties online.” Dean finally turns around. “But I wasn’t looking at them for you.”

Cas sucks in a sharp breath and Dean prepares himself for the worst. “You’d look amazing, Dean,” Cas breathes.

“Really?”

Cas nods his head, his eyes wide like he’s imagining it right now. Then he quickly turns in order to rummage through his dresser. He comes back with something in his hand.

“Put these on,” Cas says, his deep voice like a caress to Dean’s skin. 

Dean holds out his hand and Cas places a pair of silky white panties in his hand. Dean runs his thumb over the silky material, loving the way it feels against his skin. His cock which had softened earlier begins to fill as he stares at the panties in his hands. 

“Put them on, Dean.”

Dean nods his head as he slides the boxers down his legs and off, eyes never leaving the panites. His hands shake as they slowly pull the panties up, his skin breaking out in goosebumps as the silk slides across his skin. When the panties sit perfectly against his hips, Dean turns his eyes towards Cas. The angel’s eyes are filled with lust and want as they take in Dean’s hard cock pressing against the white silk. 

“So fucking gorgeous, Dean,” Cas growls before pulling Dean into his arms. He attacks Dean’s mouth, pushing his tongue in and exploring Dean’s mouth however he wants. Dean’s body becomes pliant against Cas, allowing the angel to take his fill. 

Dean gasps as Cas’ hands grab Dean’s thighs and hoists him into Cas’ arms. Dean’s back hits the wall where Cas pins him, mouth never stopping their kiss. Dean wraps his legs around Cas’ hips, pulling them tighter together. 

“Fuck,” Dean groans as Cas begins moving his hips, rubbing their cocks together. The feel of the silk against his hard cock is amazing. His cock begins to leak precome, making his panties damp where they rub against Cas’ panty covered hard cock. 

Dean looks down and moans at the sight of their cocks together, both covered in pretty panties. His head smacks against the wall as Cas’ mouth begins to pepper kisses against his jaw and throat. When Cas’ mouth bites down, Dean tangles his fingers in Cas’ hair, holding him in place. 

“So good, baby. Gonna make me come,” Dean says through gritted teeth. 

“You gonna come, Dean?” Cas asks breathlessly, his hips never stopping their rhythm. “Gonna make a mess of our panties?”

Cas’ mouth moves lower, nipping Dean’s nipple until its hard. Dean’s entire body tenses in pleasure and his balls draw up tight to his body. Cas’ dicks continues its tortuous movements against Dean and it’s all too much. 

“Oh shit,” Dean cries as he comes, filling his panties with his hot release. His dick twitches against the hot, wet cum coating the inside of the panties, loving the feeling. 

Cas’ hips thrust erratically as he chases his pleasure. He bites down on Dean’s shoulder as he whimpers, adding more cum to their dirty panties. 

Cas gently puts Dean down even as his legs feel like jelly from the intensity of his orgasm. Cas gives Dean a chaste kiss before bending down and helping him out of the white panties before taking off his own. 

“Come on,” Cas whispers, helping Dean over to the bed where they snuggle up against each other under the blankets. 

“So,” Dean whispers, biting his lower lip. “Did you like them?”

Cas touches Dean’s cheek softly. “Baby, I am buying you so many panties in every color and every variety tomorrow.”

Dean lets out a snort. “Thanks, Cas. I love you.”

“I love you as well.”


End file.
